Abduction
by AmethystCrown1278
Summary: Ikuto's father has been missing ever since he was a little boy. Though, he didn't care at first, as if it wasn't important. But, what happens when his life is put into danger, due to his father's deeds? Will he make it out alive? Or, will he get captured?
1. Chapter 1

**Abduction**

**Pairing:** Amuto  
><strong>Genres:<strong> Adventure, Mystery, Suspense, Drama, and Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Ikuto's father has been missing ever since he was a little boy. Though, he didn't care at first, as if it wasn't important. But, what happens when his life is put into danger, due to his father's deeds? Will he make it out alive? Or, will he get captured?  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hey guys! This is somewhat based on the movie _Abduction_, and I hope that you guys like it!  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Shugo Chara or it's characters in anyway!

* * *

><p><strong>:Prologue:<strong>

A man around his late forties sat on his dark, wooden desk, his eyes narrowed at his employee in front of him. "Did you find him?" He asked, his tone filled with venom and hatred.

The employee flinched at the tone of his boss's voice. 'This won't be any good if I tell him.' He thought as if it were obvious. He gulped before speaking. "No, sir. Mission was a fail."

The boss slammed his hands down his desk angrily. He glared coldly at the man in front of him, with such strong hatred, anger, and disbelief. "What do you mean it was a fail? This has been the fifteenth fail overall! What's wrong with you people?" He screamed. He was sick and tired of this. Every time his workers were sent out on a mission, they would always come out as a fail. He was sick of it and he will not tolerate it any more.

"I-I'm s-sorry sir, but it was as if he disappeared into thin air." The employee nervously stuttered out, afraid his boss might do the worst to him.

The boss's glare harden, clearly no showing sign of mercy. "I don't care! He should be dead for all I know!"

Then the idea came to him. This would definitely make him happy. Happy that he found something that is useful for his boss to use. "B-But, s-sir...?" He clumsily got out.

"What?" He snapped.

'I sure do hope this will work.' The employee thought hopefully. "We were able to find information about his family."

The glare disappeared from his features and was instead replaced with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, give it to me."

The man nodded before taking out a classified folder containing important files. He handed it out to his boss, his hands trembling in fear. The boss took it and examined each and every one of the details on the file. A smirk slowly forming it's way across his features. He looked at his employee with a satisfied nod. "Very good," He said before motioning to the door. "You are free to leave."

He nodded before practically running out of the door.

The smirk on the boss's face never leaving his features as he looked out the window. "I will find you. I will get back what is rightfully mine. You better watch your back Tsukiyomi..."

**:End:**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hope you guys liked it!

Don't forget to review if you want to! The button is right there!

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Abduction**

**Pairing:** Amuto  
><strong>Genres:<strong> Adventure, Mystery, Suspense, Drama, and Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Ikuto's father has been missing ever since he was a little boy. Though, he didn't care at first, as if it wasn't important. But, what happens when his life is put into danger, due to his father's deeds? Will he make it out alive? Or, will he get captured?  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hi guys! I would like to thank for all those who reviewed the prologue to _Abduction_. So I would like to welcome you to the first official chapter!  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Shugo Chara or it's characters in anyway!

* * *

><p><strong>:Chapter 1: Target Located:<strong>

Tsukiyomi Ikuto sighed as he sat down on his assigned, classroom desk. He was bored as ever, nothing really interesting happened in his life. 'Oh, I wonder what Nikaidou has in store for us?' The boy thought sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

Just on the cue, the said teacher came in while holding a huge pile of books. "Oh, good morning class!" He greeted cheerfully, before tripping on his on feet, letting the stack of books fall along with him.

The whole class erupted in fits of laughter, well all except Ikuto. Nikaidou laughed nervously before getting up on his feet. He carefully picked up the books and set them all down onto his desk. He then waited patiently for the class to calm down their laughter, before clearing his throat.

He looked over at Ikuto, in an unusual manner. It was, as if his eyes were telling him something, but Ikuto didn't know why. So he simply shrugged it off and waited for Nikaidou to speak.

"Today, we will be having two new students," He stated before looking over at the door. "You may come in now."

Then walked in two people. Everyone gasped at the sight of them, but Ikuto, however, payed no attention to the new students. He just looked out the window. He didn't even acknowledge their presence. He really didn't care about them. It's not like they were going to make his life interesting or anything.

Nikaidou frowned as he looked over at Ikuto. He wasn't paying attention at all. "Tsukiyomi-kun," He warned in a serious tone.

"What?" The teen asked, not taking his eyes off of the window. 'He's probably going to tell me to give some attention to the new students.' He thought the obvious.

Nikaidou's frown deepened. "Please at least acknowledge their presence."

Ikuto sighed before mumbling a 'whatever.' He slowly looked over at the two new students, that everyone seemed to be fond of. He looked over at a boy, he was tall and quite good looking. His skin was a fair tanned color, his hair was a spiky, auburn style, and his eyes were a deep shade of green. He had a cheeky grin plastered on his face and just by looking at him, Ikuto was able to tell he was a lively boy.

'Tch, so that's who they were all gawking at.' He thought unimpressed. Though, his whole bored expression changed when he looked over at the figure next to the energetic boy. The figure was a girl, and Ikuto, himself, even knew that she was beautiful. Her fair ivory skin, her long, silky, bubblegum pink hair, and her alluring honey gold eyes was just so beautiful. She had bored expression on her features, as if she didn't give a care in the world.

Though, for some odd reason, Ikuto's heart started to beat faster and faster. 'Now I could see why.' He thought bewildered.

"Please introduce yourselves." Nikaidou instructed politely, earning small nods from the two.

The auburn haired boy went first. "Yosh! The name's Souma Kukai! It's nice to meet you!" He said cheerfully while giving out a thumbs up and winking towards Tsukiyomi Utau's direction, a beautiful pig tailed blond with amethyst orbs, who happens to be Ikuto's little sister. She blushed before looking away. However, all the girls wanted to faint just at the sight of Kukai.

Ikuto almost wanted to gag. Oh, how he hated those cheesy things.

Then the pinkette spoke up. "The name's Hinamori Amu, nice the meet you." She stated coolly while placing her hands in her pockets. Everyone stared at her with stars in their eyes. They all looked at each other before screaming,

"Cool&Spicy!"

Amu rolled her eyes before looking over at Ikuto's direction. His breathing hitched and his heart started to beating more and more. Her eyes meeting his, was just so breath taking. The what seem like a magical trance was broken when she looked away.

Nikaidou nodded before looking around the room. "Okay, Souma-kun you could sit next to Tsukiyomi-san," He said while pointing towards the empty seat next to Utau. "And Himamori-san you could sit next to Tsukiyomi-kun." He continued while pointing to the empty seat next to Ikuto.

The two nodded before walking over to their assigned seats.

•** † **• **† **•

"Hey!" Kukai greeted cheerfully as he sat down next to Utau. His eyes never leaving her.

She looked at him irritated, but on the inside she was blushing like crazy. "Why are you so energetic?"

Kukai grinned. "That's just me!"

Utau rolled her eyes before looking away. "You're weird."

Kukai laughed. "And you're a grumpy old lady."

A vein popped on Utau's forehead as she glared at the lively boy next to her. "What did you call me?"

He held up his hands. "Relax, no harm is meant to be done."

She rolled her eyes again before turning her attention back to the board, where Nikaidou was writing down some math problems.

Kukai's grin widened. 'This is going be interesting...'

•** † **• **† **•

Amu calmly walked over to her desk and sat down, oblivious to Ikuto sitting right down next to her as she looked out the window.

The blue haired teen raised an eyebrow. "Yo." He greeted coolly.

"Hey." The pinkette greeted back, not taking her eyes off the window.

"Okay then..." He said, not knowing what else to say.

Amu smirked slightly. 'If only you knew...'

•** † **• **† **•

"Now, class, you will have a literature project." Nikaidou announced proudly. The class groaned in response, well all but Amu and Ikuto, it was practically out of their character.

Nikaidou rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, groan all you want, but this project, you'll have partners."

Kukai raised his hand. Nikaidou nodded. "Yes, Souma-kun?"

The auburn haired boy grinned in response. "Will we get to choose our partners or will you choose for us?" He asked.

The teacher looked at him seriously, his eyes showed warning. "No and yes, I will be choosing your partners." He stated as he walked down an aisle. "Tsukiyomi-san, you will be with Himamori-san."

Amu glared at her teacher at little before speaking, "It's Hi_n_amori." She stated coolly.

Nikaidou, however payed no attention to her little remark. "Tsukiyomi-kun, you will be with Souma-kun."

Then, he continued on and on who's partner is who and before they knew it, school was finally over.

•** † **• **† **•

Ikuto walked aimlessly through the halls, ignoring everything surrounding him. He didn't even notice someone walking in front of him, until they bumped into each other.

Mumbling a small apology, Ikuto continued walking, oblivious to the smirk forming on the person's face.

The man took out his cellphone and dialed a number.

_"What do you want?" _The person on the other line answered rather coldly.

The man smirked. "Target located..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hope you guys liked it!

Don't forget to review if you want to! The button is right there!

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Abduction**

**Pairing:** Amuto  
><strong>Genres:<strong> Adventure, Mystery, Suspense, Drama, and Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Ikuto's father has been missing ever since he was a little boy. Though, he didn't care at first, as if it wasn't important. But, what happens when his life is put into danger, due to his father's deeds? Will he make it out alive? Or, will he get captured?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Shugo Chara or it's characters in anyway!

* * *

><p><strong>:Chapter 2: Intruder:<strong>

Ikuto made it to his home. He opened the front door, only to see Utau and Amu sitting on the couch talking senseless about who knows what. He lazily raised an eyebrow at the two teen girls.

"What's going on here?" He asked, not that he really cared.

Utau rolled her eyes at her older brother. "Amu's here for the project that we have to do."

"Oh, right, but whatever." He replied and lazily walked over to the stairs, attempted to walk away until Amu spoke.

"Kukai is here too, so you guys could work on your project."

Ikuto turned to Amu and smirked. "Why? You don't want to get me into trouble don't you?" He asked slyly.

Amu kept her cool expression, but on the inside she was blushing like mad. "No, it's cause he's here and I don't want him to waste his time."

The blue haired teen looked back at her slightly shocked, while Utau did all her best not to crack up. This girl was different alright, and it made Ikuto feel a little relieved that he didn't have to keep up with another fan girl.

Ikuto quickly masked his shock looked and looked at her boredly. "Okay, then where is Kukai?"

The said boy suddenly appeared from down the hall. "Hey, thanks for telling me where the bathroom was." He thanked Utau.

She nodded and turned to Ikuto. "Now that he's here, go work on your guys project in Ikuto's room while Amu and I stay down here."

Kukai grinned while nodding while Ikuto shrugged and mumbled a small 'whatever' before leading Kukai upstairs and to his room. Ikuto opened the door and gestured Kukai to go in first.

The energetic teen looked around his room, there wasn't anything really interesting, it was so plain. Despite that Kukai stilled tried his best to compliment him. "Nice room..." He said awkwardly.

Ikuto shrugged and stayed silent.

Kukai laughed nervously before breaking the silence. "What were we suppose to do again?" He asked while scratching the back of his head.

"We have to write a story about any genre we want. It has to be at least 20 chapters and 100,00 words." Ikuto replied boredly.

Kukai nodded understandingly. "Alright, what kind of genres do you want to do?"

Ikuto stayed silent for awhile before shaking his head. "I don't really care, we could go with whatever you want."

Kukai grinned. "Okay, let's do action!"

Ikuto nodded before walking towards his desk. He quickly took out a notebook along with a pen. "Do you have any ideas?" He asked while plopping down on his navy blue bed.

Kukai shook his head before gesturing to Ikuto if he could sit on the chair. Ikuto nodded and the boy sat down. "I don't know really?" He replied to the question honestly.

Ikuto stared at him. He opened his mouth, ready to speak until there was a loud scream of fear.

By reflex the two teen boys were sent flying downstairs.

"What's happening?" Ikuto asked but stopped dead on his tracks when he saw Amu laying on the floor unconscious while a man in a black suit and sunglasses held a gun towards Utau's head.

"Utau..." Ikuto whispered, his eyes widened in fear. Utau had tears in her eyes as she helplessly struggled against the mysterious man's grip.

Kukai sped past Ikuto and took out a gun of his own from his belt. Ikuto watched, his feet glued to the floor as Kukai swiftly punched the guy in the face, knocking him out cold.

The man grunted and let go of Utau before falling to the ground, laying lifelessly.

Kukai made his way towards Utau. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. Utau could only nod in response.

"Okay good, you go to Ikuto hide, Hinamori and I will handle everything here." He said before lightly pushing her towards Ikuto.

"Let's go Ikuto!" She exclaimed while grabbing his hand and finding a place to hide.

Kukai watched before running towards the unconscious Amu. "Oi, Hinamori!" He called while slightly shaking the girl.

Her eyes slowly opened and she stared at the auburn haired boy. "Kukai, what's happening? All I remember is some man barging in and before I could do anything, he knocked me out cold."

"There's no time to explain, it's _happening_ now!" Kukai quickly explained.

Amu's eyes widened before she swiftly got onto her feet. "Okay, let's go." She said while taking out her own gun from her messenger back.

•** † **• **† **•

"Utau! Where are we going to hide?" Ikuto asked as he was dragged by his little sister.

She glared at her brother for a second. "I don't know? You tell me genius!" She hissed lightly before making her way towards the kitchen.

They kept at it until, they saw another guy dressed in a black suit and sunglasses flew across the room. "This is too easy." They surprisingly heard Amu's voice say.

Their eyes widened in shock. Who knew that she was capable of doing such a thing. She turned at the two shocked siblings. "Go hide outside!" She exclaimed quietly while gesturing towards the sliding door leading to the backyard.

Utau nodded before dragging Ikuto outside.

Utau led him to a tree and she looked at her brother. He quickly got the idea to what she was thinking. He quickly placed Utau onto his back and as fast as a cat he climbed into the tree, making sure not to be spotted.

Once they got on top he looked at his sister with narrowed eyes. "Now you're going to tell me what the hell is happening right now." He demanded silently.

"I don't know really. Amu and I were just thinking of ideas on what to do for our project before a guy barged into the house. It seems that Amu knew what to do, but before she could do anything the man knocked her out. And then he grabbed me and pointed the gun towards me. And he said that we have something that his boss needs, but I don't know what." She explained as calmly as she can.

Ikuto sighed, not knowing what to say.

•** † **• **† **•

"That's the last of them Hinamori." Kukai said as he knocked out the last guy.

Before Amu could nod, another guy came. "Not quite." He said tauntingly while smirking.

The two were ready to charge until he held up a device. "Come any closer and I'll blow this whole place up."

Their eyes widened in surprise and the stood stiff and still. The man smirk's widened. "Good, now you're going to tell me where they are."

Neither of the two said a word, causing the man to easily get pissed off. "Fine, I-" His words were caught off short when he was knocked down to the floor.

They looked to see their good friend, Sanjo Kairi.

"Sanjo!" Kukai exclaimed with a big cheeky gin.

He nodded in response. "No time, lets hurry and get the Tsukiyomis. Then we get out of here!" He ordered strictly.

The two nodded. "Okay Kairi, go ready the car." Amu replied quickly before running out to the backyard, with Kukai right behind.

•** † **• **† **•

Ikuto and Utau remained on the tree.

"Ikuto, there's Kuaki and Amu." She whispered while pointing towards the two running figures.

Ikuto nodded and they quickly hopped down from the tree.

"Oh, good you guys were safe, now come on! We have to get you out of here!" Kukai exclaimed while grabbing Utau's arm.

Amu nodded as she grabbed Ikuto's. "We have to hurry!" With that said the four were running out of the backyard and to the front where Kairi was waiting in the car.

"Hurry and get in the car!" Amu exclaimed while pushing the three in the back seat before placing herself on the passenger seat. "Hurry and drive!" She ordered Kairi.

The boy wasted no time on stepping on the gas petal and driving as fast as he can. "What's going on!" Utau exclaimed.

"Yeah! Why are they after us too?" Ikuto agreed.

Amu, Kukai, and Kairi all looked at each other before Amu spoke.

"We're here to protect you two, requested by your father..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I hope that you guys liked it!


End file.
